Julie got kidnapped chapter 3- a Bakugan Battle Brawlers story
by starburst1031
Summary: Julie and Dan ate dinner together and hung out together at the park. They were having a great time! 3


**Hi everybody! I look forward for you guys to read my amazing Bakugan chapters! If you read them, please post a review to me. I'd be happy to read them and this is the third chapter so hope you enjoy it! :D**

Julie was inside her house with her secret boyfriend Dan. They were eating dinner. On the previous chapter, Dan said that he needs to stay at Julie's house for 3 months and Julie's mom had agreed for him to stay. Now they're having a great time at Julie's. "Julie! Dan! Dinner time!" shouted Mrs. Makimoto, Julie's mom. "OK! Be right there in a sec, mom!" said Julie. "Let's go, Dan!" "OK!" Dan said. They washed their hands and headed to the dining room. "So, Dan? Would like some salmon?" Mrs. Makimoto asked. "Sure. I'd like some please." Dan replied. He loved salmon with sweet sauce. "Boy! This is delicious! Mrs. Makimoto you're a great cook!" exclaimed Dan, trying to eat more salmon. "Thank you, Dan." "Umm, Dan let's go to the park after dinner." Julie suggested. "No prob! Let's finish up our meal before it's late." Dan agreed. They munched their meal really fast that they didn't stop. "Ahhh...! I'm full." said Julie. "Me too. Let's go now." Dan said. "Hold on, guys! Please come home before 9:00pm! I'll be making some hot chicken noodle soup, so come back before 9:00pm!" said Mrs. Makimoto. "OK!" both Julie and Dan said. They hurried to the front door and went out of the house. The sky was still a bit blue, but it's getting more pink. It was 6:30pm. "Ahhh! Isn't it a beautiful evening to walk at the park, Julie?" said Dan, feeling the fresh air. "Yeah. Let's go." Julie agreed.

When they arrived at the park, there weer a bunch of kids playing around the park. Dan and Julie sat down on a bench and started talking. "Umm... Dan? Can I ask you a question?" asked Julie, nervous. "Uh, sure." Dan said nervously. "Do you.. umm... nevermind." Julie stopped her question. "Huh? What were you gonna ask me?" Dan asked confusely. "Oh it's nothing. I forgot what was I gonna say." Julie actually wanted to ask if Dan likes her. But she's too nervous to ask him. "Actually, do you like ... umm... me?" Julie asked again but this time curiously. "Well,... I guess... you could say I like you, but I like Runo more than you. I'm sorry." Dan replied nervously, putting his arms to his head and looking away, blushing. "Oh." Julie said quietly, feeling sad and lonely. "Can we at least be friends?" asked Dan, hoping Julie would accept it. "um, OK! That's fine with me. But we're going to the beach tomorrow, would you like to come?" she asked Dan nervously. "OK! I can come." Dan agreed. Julie slowly lied her head on Dan's shoulder. "Uh... Julie?" Dan blushed so hard that he held his breath. Julie was relaxing on his shoulder and almost accidentally fell asleep! "Dan, I want to tell you something. I actually loved you. You were always there for me, and I'll always be there for you too. You're the best friend I've ever had!" Julie said happily. AWWW...! HOW SWEET! "Uh, thanks!" Dan blushed the whole time Julie's head was on his shoulder. "Oh! It's already 7:30pm! Time passed so quickly! Let's go now!" Dan said. "OK. Let's go," Julie said. " But I'm tired. I can't walk." "Don't worry." Dan piggybacked Julie all the way home. Julie fell fast asleep. "Oh Julie!" Dan thought.

When they finally got home, Dan went to Julie's room and put her down on her bed. " 'Night, Julie!" Dan said, pulling up the blanket for the sleepy Julie. " 'Night, Dan." Julie said, sleepy. Then Dan walked out of the room. "Oh, Dan. We have an extra room in our house that nobody's using it. You could sleep in that bedroom." Mrs. Makimoto suggested. "OK." Dan agreed "Where's Julie?" "Oh she just slept in her room. She won't be able to drink your soup." "That's OK. I'll put it in the fridge and the next day she could drink it." "OK then. I'm gonna go to sleep now. See you in the morning!" "OK!" Dan went to the room beside Julie's room. There was a mat on the floor and a blanket. "It feels like I'm part of the family," Dan thought. "I'm staying at Julie's house for 3 months and it feels like I'm Julie's brother!" Dan went on the mat and started to sleep. He had a dream that his girlfriend was Julie instead of Runo. Then Runo got mad at him and hit him in the head really hard. "Whoa! That was so creepy!" Dan said when he woke up around 2:30am. "It's just a nightmare. *sigh*" Then he went back to sleep. Now he had another dream. But this time is a wonderful one. He was dating Julie at a restaurant and they were sharing a big plate of spaghetti. They were trying to slurp their spaghetti, but the spaghetti was so long, they could barely cut it into a shorter spaghetti. Each time when they slurp it, they get closer... and closer... and even closer... until... they kissed!

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4!**


End file.
